Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of radiating devices, and in particular, to a radiator, a backlight module and a display module.
Related Art
Compared with a backlight module with two short sides, a backlight module with a single short side, due to decrease of the number of the LED lamps and decrease of the number of the radiator, reduces the cost of the backlight module, and also avoids the problem of light leak of liquid crystal glass caused by deformation and bulge of the light guide plate of the backlight module with two short sides, and thus the solution of backlight with a single short side is widely applied to TV design.
As the number of the LED lamps in the backlight module with a single short side is reduced, it is necessary to increase power of the single LED lamp to meet the brightness requirement of the whole machine, this causes the power of the single LED lamp to be too great, radiation to be difficult and the temperature to be very high, and the life of the LED is reduced. Radiation of the common backlight module with a single short side is pasting a LED light bar to a wide and thicker profile radiator and then affixing the LED light bar onto the back plate, the thicker radiator causes the thickness of the TV to become large, affecting the appearance and not conductive to thinning. Moreover, the cost of the radiator is generally very high, the heat is limited to the root of the radiator, radiation is not smooth, it is easy to heat the front frame of the display module, scald easily occurs when the front frame is touched, and a potential safety hazard exists.